


Harvey’s little hell raiser. (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina/Rosemary’s baby)

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Rosemary's Baby - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: “You need to come by the house in two months time.”“Sure! I could come right now and tell your family the good news.”“Oh that’s not why! It’s kind of a think were someone in our group gets a boyfriend, they have to introduce him to the rest, we have a little dinner and celebratory ceremony.”“Ok. When and where?”“My house, June 6th at exactly 18:00 hours.”“Got it, 6-6-6.” Harvey said and bent down to get a kiss from Sabrina.“One last question. Do you like chocolate moose?” Sabrina asked him.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

 

It was another day at school for Harvey Kinkle, well mostly the same since he was about to ask the prettiest girl in the whole school to be his girlfriend today.

Which was not an easy task, since every time that woman walked down the hall he felt mesmerized by her, like she had…had….

Put a spell on him!

That Sabrina was pure magic!

And she always came to him first and talked to him. It was still mind-blowing with Harvey that this incredible woman was once his best friend growing up. E truly felt blessed!

 

He had know Sabrina Spellman ever since they were ankle bitter running and playing into the woods, and now today he would ask her out.

 

It happened in a daze, one minute he was a nervous wreck who was trying to get the words out, the next thing he knew she was telling him to shut up and kiss her.

Which he did!

 

In the school hallway, so much so that he actually go a detention for that from the widow Blackwood, the school’s principle.

 

“So, you and Miss Spellman are together then Mr Kinkle?”

 

“Yes Ma’am. Sorry about my actions in the hall, I take full responsibility for what I did.”

 

“You’re actions Mr Kinkle?” Miss Blackwood said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes ma’am. I’m to blame, me and me alone, not Sabrina. I’m fully to blame, and only I should get the detention.”

“You led her astray?” Harvey could see Missus Blackwood was trying not to laugh. “My..my… so if you’re the only one to blame, that must mean that she does whatever you tell her to do. I did not know that you we’re that kind of man Mr Kinkle.”

 

“No! NO!” Harvey said and immediately shot up from his seat in detention.

 

“I…I… I just…….Sabrina’s free to do whatever she pleases. I was….I was at fault for the hall incident, that’s the only thing I mean to say.”

 

Harvey said and a strange look washed over Principle Blackwood.

 

“Good….Very good answer. And what is she chooses something that you don’t agree with. What then?”

 

“Then I tell her that I don’t agree with it, and I’ll support and help her out to do whatever she wants to do.”

 

“And what is what she wants is someone else?” She said and Harvey felt a strange felling wash over him as Missus Blackwood looked into his eyes.

 

“Then I’d try to win her back.”

 

“And if she refuses?”

 

“Then I back down and wish her nothing but happiness.”

 

“Excellent!” Missus Blackwood said and Harvey felt the strange felling go away, he shook his head a few times. For some reason he felt really, really dizzy.

 

“You can go now Mr Kinkle.”

 

“But what about detention?”

 

“Oh, just considered it part of the prize for answering my questions.”

 

“Wait….this was a test?”

 

“Yes. You see Sabrina is part of a social circle of women and young ladies that ‘support’ each other and we also look out for each other when it comes to certain ‘affairs’ and of who they choose as their partners. I am happy to say that you passed with flying colors Mr. Kinkle and I am certain that after a short time you will be part of our merry little ‘coven’. ” Missus Blackwood said as she gestured for Harvey to exit trough the door.

 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

School eventually ended and he and his girlfriend, god it was such a groovy thing to say, walked hand in hand home.

 

“You need to come by the house in two months time.”

 

“Sure! I could come right now and tell your family the good news.”

 

“Oh that’s not why! It’s kind of a think were someone in our group gets a boyfriend, they have to introduce him to the rest, we have a little dinner and celebratory ceremony.”

 

“Ok. When and where?”

 

“My house, June 6th at exactly 18:00 hours.”

 

“Got it, 6-6-6.” Harvey said and bent down to get a kiss from Sabrina.

 

“One last question. Do you like chocolate moose?” Sabrina asked him.

“Yeah. Not my no 1, but is in my top 5.”

 

“Excellent!” Sabrina said and kissed him again

 

Got she was beautiful, with her black lipstick and platinum blonde hair.

Life was truly blessed for Harvey Kinkle.

 

He just didn’t know that it was a different kind of blessing that he’d be experiencing, very, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- Harvey little.

The party that was meant to introduce him to Sabrina’s group, was a lot less formal and stuffy than how Harvey thought it would be, for one thing the person to open the door was Sabrina’s cousin Ambrose, that looked like he just got back from a bikini wax contest, with how little clothes he wore.

Once inside Harvey was nervous, and a little bit intimidated by what was happening all around, there was adult supervision, but they just didn’t seem to care for all the alcohol, one step away from shagging dance moves, half naked teens that where everywhere inside the house.

Never much of a party animal, Harvey found himself a corner, and a drink.

“Here babe.” Sabrina said, popping up from seemingly nowhere and handed him a cup of chocolate mouse.

Harvey nearly jumped from fright, but he graciously accepted the desert and wolfed it down.

Even though it was clear that he didn’t like the chalky like taste of it. Harvey used every small bit of acting skill that he had to not show discomfort on his face, as he ate the whole thing, all under Sabrina’s watchful gaze.  
The party seem to slow down a bit after that, like him eating the desert was some sort of sign to shift gears.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Harvey asked apprehensively as the music died down, the light became dimmer and Sabrina’s group started taking their seats at the table.

“Oh no…no…no…it’s just all part of the event.”

Harvey let out a breath of relief as he was seated at the table.

“So, the what’s next?”  
“Oh…just a small welcoming ceremony, you just stand in a specific place and we say a few prayers.” Sabrina said to him 

Before he could request more details, Harvey asked where the toilet was.

Once there he leaned forward and started vomiting up the mousse.   
The desert had wiped cream, and Harvey’s drink was a sprite with lemon slices, needless to say the two are a horrendous combination and Harvey felt bad about puking up the dessert that his girlfriend offered him.

He returned from the bathroom and sat down, feeling a bit better, but more wobbly than before.

“So….what kind of group is this? You guys….sorry,,,,girls…..are something like a fraternity?” Harvey asked, feeling his head becoming light and the room started spinning.

“Something like that, think church group, combined with a union, political party and law firm, all into one.” The widow Blackwood said to Harvey, as the room started spinning earnestly for the young man.

“Cool…..I….I’m not feeling to well.”

“Oh that’s from the mousse young one. It has alcohol and special herbs in it. It has a tendency to sneak up on you, here come and lie down here, until you feel better.” Sabrina’s Aunt Zelda told Harvey, as Sabrina lead him to a couch.

As he laid down and felt himself go to sleep, the last thing he heard was something about ‘strong features’ and ‘good build for siring’ coming from the rest of the group.

 

The sound of chanting in a strange language was the thing that woke him up, opening his eyes, Harvey saw that he was under a night filled sky, in the middle of the forest.

The cold and hard sensation of rock on his back brought him further away from the drowsiness, looking around, he saw that he was in some kind of dimly lit up clearing, with people covered in black robes.  
They where all around some kind of weird stone table that he was lying on.

The scent of Mir and incense was in the air, along with the strange chanting, Harvey saw a nearby table with several killed animals on it.

Getting up, and trying to steady his head, Harvey put his hand to rub his tired eyes. But he found that there was something on his head.

Seeing that a mirror like surface was near, which looked like the butcher’s knife that was used to kill the animals, Harvey used it to see that on his head was a strange helmet like contraption, that had six dragon like heads, and ten small crown, his own face was painted to look similar to the faces on the helmet. The young man realized that he was also naked, and was dressed in nothing, except a loincloth to cover his private areas.

“He’s awake!”

“It’s to early!”

“He shouldn’t, be able to get up if he ate the mousse!” Harvey heard voices, that sounded familiar, coming from the gathering of hooded ones.

“Of course he’s awake.” A voice was heard from further away.

The hooded group parted ways, like the red sea, and trough the grogginess Harvey saw what looked like to be Sabrina.

Who was wearing a golden dress, silk scarf, a crown on her head.

She walked trough the parted group and stopped before him.

“He is after all my chosen one… and one’s other half comes precisely when he’s meant to, not before or after.” 

Moving on instinct and instinct alone, since his groggy mind was no good, Harvey suddenly kneeled down before and hugged her legs.

He could hear the murmur of the hooded robes around him, words like: ‘lucky girl’ and questions about his older brother Tommy floated into the air

He then felt Sabrina place her hand on his shoulder.

Harvey felt himself almost float until he was back on the stone table.

Once there he felt how Sabrina took the knife from him and then a cutting noise was heard.   
Harvey looked up and saw that Sabrina had sliced an apple of a three branch.

She took one bite out of it, and then offered Harvey one

The dazed and confused boy took a bite out of the apple, then he lost consciousness once more.

Waking up again, Harvey was still on the stone tablet, only this time he was back in his clothes.

Sabrina was also in her normal black wardrobe and was snuggled up next to him.

“W-what happened?”

“Oh you woke up in the middle of our prayer vigil ceremony last night. Sorry about moving you in the woods, but we needed you here for the ceremony, and you weren’t recovered from the dessert yet.” Sabrina said as she also woke up from next to him.

“Vigil?”

“Yeah, we put you on this altar and started a few prayers. You know, health, good luck, that sort of thing. But we must have woke you up, and you were quite panicked when you did so.” Sabrina said as she looped her arm around his and lead Harvey away from the table.

Which now Harvey could see was more like an altar.

“Last time I eat that chocolate mousse.” Harvey muttered, as he felt his judgment becoming clear again

“Don’t worry babe, there’s no need for you to do that, well not anymore.” Sabrina said cryptically as she lead Harvey back to her house.

A strange knowing tone in her voice, 

“Brina….next time give me a heads up…..I’m…..I’m not sure what happened, but…..but I just want to be asked first, or at the least told when….when something like this happens again….please?” 

“Of course babe. And don’t worry, after last night, everything is as it should be.” Sabrina said and smiled a tender smile at him.

Harvey swore that it was the hangover that made him see the image of hellfire in his girlfriend’s eyes.

At least, that was what he kept telling himself.


	3. Ch 3

Ch3 

The crisp autumn chill swept across his face as Harvey made his way trough a shortcut în the woods towards Sabrina's house.

As He did so his mind flashed back to a dream that he had as a kid 

 

Xxxxxx.

It was a dark knight as a 5 year old Harvey looked trough his window and saw how a flock of flower petals danced across his eyes like they were a swarm of fireflies. 

When they started to move away Harvey quickly raised his window, climbed down the vine ladder and ran after them in the deep dark woods.

His little child mind did not care for any wolves, bears or getting lost în the dark woods. All he seemed to care about was following the magical petals. 

Eventually the letals stopped and floated above him...and another child în the forest.  
A girl with silver hair, who was dressed în a black robe dress and was holding a wooden bowl. 

 

"You came!My spell worked!" She said în delight as she ran up to Harvey, who nervously looked away from this stranger. 

 

"Don't be shy. I'm not gonna hurt you! What's your name?" She asked and extended a friendly hand to him .

"Harvey " He replied and shyly took her hand in his. 

When that happened the petals stopped floating and rained down upon the two children who were holding hands. 

The girl was smilling at him, and he slowly returned the smile. 

Xxxxx

 

That was the memory that Harvey remembered of his long ago dream. 

And when his girlfriend for almost the past half year told him that she was a Witch. Harvey was confused 

Then he felt a headache coming to him. 

 

Then the visions came. 

 

Xxxx 

He was back in the forest. Back in that clearing holding hands with the girl, under the rain of flower petals. Then figures came out of the shadows two women, followed by a man and a woman that were holding hands. 

The woman looked like the girl's mother and behind them was a boy with darker skin 

"Couldn't wait, could you daughter?" The man said în jest 

 

Xxxxx

 

Another image came through his mind, this was when his mother was sick and the girl's mother came again. 

 

"And this will help my wife?" His dad said to the woman. 

"Yes. "

 

"I...I don't know how to thank you. " His father said and the woman looked at Harvey. 

 

Xxxxx

 

The next image came. 

He was now in the woods again. Face to face of him was the girl again. Sabrina's Aunt Zelda was to their left while to the right Harvey could see a crowd of people all dressed formally. His parents where there as well with a worried look on their faces. 

His brother was there as well, smilling at Harvey. 

Harvey felt a rope being tied across him and the girl's joined arms. 

" None shall claim her bounty before her and only if he wishes so, will she forfeit her claim ."

 

Xxxxx

 

The dreams ended and Harvey realized that they we're not dreams. But memories. 

"You...You where the girl în the woods!"

 

"You remember! I thought that the memory whipeing spell made you forget entirely!" Sabrina said in a delighted voice. 

 

" S-Sabrina...did...did we get married back then?" 

" Of course not silly! That was pledge ceremony. You pledge yourself to me and I to you and we pledge to be there for each other. "

 

" So...kind of like the blood brothers thing?" Harvey asked. 

" That's what mortals call it. "

" What was that about a memory wipe?"

"Oh Agatha Weird played a mean prank and tried to erase your entire mind's worth of memories. We healed you, but we didn't know if it fully worked. "

"OH...I feel like part of me always remembered even if with the spell...there is more to what happened în the woods, isn't there?"

"Yes! That petal spell I did was find me a kindred soul spell. And it brought you to me. Also the pledge ceremony is not just a promise of friendship. It was also me making my mark. Saying to the other witches that I have dibs if I ever decide to ask you out" Sabrina said lustfully and kissed him. 

She then broke away from him and let out a breath of relief.

"Oh...by Lilith it's so good to finnaly be abble to say that to you. " Sabrina said as Harvey continued to look at her în confusion. 

Truth be told he already thought that Sabrina was something like this. 

The way she dressed, the ceremony that ressembled nothing Harvey knew. The constant references to covens and such. 

Small hints that prepared him slowly for this revelation.

It was not like she told him all of a sudden and dropped it like a bombshell on him. 

Harvey half knew already. He thought she was one of those wica witches. Heck, the whole fact that their group at school was called WICA practically screamed that at Harvey. 

 

" I feel so free now. I feel like dancing!" Sabrina did a twirl and she was now dressed în a white ball dress. And started dancing.

She the waved her hand and Harvey heard music. Music that sounded like the waltz în Eyes Wide Shut, coming from nowhere! 

Yup. Harvey suspected that Sabrina was a witch. But the whole magic being real thing was unexpected. 

But Harvey ignored that, as he could not help but be enchanted not by the magic, but by Sabrina and how she smiled as she twirled around him. 

Hesitantly Harvey extended his palm to her and she took it. And they both danced in the woods .

" Do you hate me for keeping this from you?"

"I could never hate you Brina, never."

 

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. I love you Sabrina Spellman. " Harvey said and they kissed with their eyes closed. 

When Harvey opened them he saw that they we're no longer în the forest, but in a ballroom surrounded by other dancers. And Harvey saw that he was now also dressed in diferent clothes. 

" Next time give me a head's up okay?" Harvey said as he scolded her lightly with a grin on his face. 

"Okay. But I just could not resist. But I promise from now on that any spells I do on you I'll ask first for your consent. So you won't get mad at me"

"Perfect. But I am not madd at you Sabrina. You're a little wicked and I like that about you. " Harvey said and gave her nose a light flick with his finger, that made get giggle. 

 

" What's with these weird clothes?" 

" Oh that's because your ancestors where witchunters , untill your clan met the Church of Lilith. "

 

"What happened then?"

"We did what anyone does to strangers that might be enemies. " Sabrina said and leaned forward to whisper în Harvey's ear. 

 

"We f%%$d them..and they liked it." She said and Harvey blushed like crazy .

 

" Since then the witchunter clans and the Church of Lilith have always been allies against the Church of Night and the Morningstar. "

 

" Wait. So you fight the devil? Like a superhero?"

" Yes. We gladly feast on those who would subdue us." Sabrina said as she and Harvey continued ro dance at this ball while from high above 

In the balcony. Michael the guardian arch angel of Harvey's clan along with Lilith looked down at the dancing couple as they enjoyed the Bellthane Ball. 

 

"Just remember the deal Lilith. The moment I catch a whiff of you breaking it, Heaven's fury will be upon thee. "

" Oh Michael. Every year you say the same thing, and every year i reply with- I am not the Morningstar, I would never break a pact. " Lilith replied. 

" And then you mutter under your breath 'Unless I can benefit more than what can I lose from such an action "

Michael replied and Lilith grinned. 

The coming season would be a very interesting one indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if should continue.


	4. Ch 4

Ch 4.

They danced a few more waltzes before they needed to take a break, the Beltane Bawl was one of the social events for the Church of Lilith.

Harvey and Sabrina made their way towards a refreshments table. Harvey filled two glasses with punch, gave one to Sabrina and moved to take one himself, but as he was about to do so Sabrina slapped his hand away from the plastic glass.

Harvey looked at her in confusion and Sabrina glared at him, then grinned as she took a bit sip of punch and then kissed Harvey, feeding him the punch from her mouth.

“Would you like some, or was that enough?” She said cheekily.

“More.” Harvey said and Sabrina smiled hungrily and kissed him again, Harvey didn’t mind that there was no punch.

“Young ones, I would advise restrained for now.” A voice from behind Harvey made the couple break and turn. There was Sabrina’s father Edward Spellman and her mother Diana.

“The debauchery is scheduled for a later date. Save your lust for that.” Edward said and Diana slapped his arm playfully, to which the warlock grinned.

 

“So then. You’re Mr Kinkle, the descendant of witchunters then?” Edward asked in a friendly manner.

“Ye..yes sir. That’s what Sabrina told me.” Harvey said with shame in his voice.

“Why the shameful tone my boy? Hunting a witch, let alone killing one is a very difficult task. To achieve that enough times to forge and art of war around it and even master it is a great feet. You should not be ashamed of your ancestors.” Edward replied.

“They did horrible things.”

“But great nonetheless. Horrible but great things. This town was once the greatest stronghold of the Church of Night, they said you could besiege it for a century and it would stand, but the Von Kunkles vanquished them in a single winter’s time. That is a feet worthy of Cesar, of Alexander or Charlemagne.” Edward said with pride in his voice.

At that Harvey was stunned. He did not know how to react to a warlock praising witchunters.

“Sir, forgive me for saying this…but…aren’t you supposed to…hate witchunters?”

“Hate them? Oh my dear boy whatever for? Witchunters only kill followers of the Morningstar. Every witch and warlock of the Church of Night that dies is one less that the Church of Lilith has to worry about. Be proud son. You have the blood of conquerors inside you.”

“But the-“ “I understand that you want to be an artist.” Sabrina’s mother interrupted Harvey.

“Y-yeah.”

“What kind of artist? Painter? Storyboard artist? Comic book artist? Animator?” Diana asked.

“All of them. If I can earn a living from my passion, then that’s a dream come true.” Harvey said and his eyes lit up with that spark of wonder and happiness that Sabrina found so adorable.

Her mother could now fully understand why out of all the mortals and warlocks in the world, Sabrina chose this one.

“I see. That’s a wonderful way of thinking, and your brother is a student on a football scholarship correct, one that is set to graduate next year?”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh no, no, no. Sir is to formal. Far to formal considering your propriatal status with my daughter.”

“Daddy!”

“Don’t be so outraged Sabrina. I am merely saying the truth. And leave your phone number with Sabrina Harvey. Some of my acquaintances might require a talented pen, and new blood in their companies. So we’ll be in touch.” Edward said and then he and Diana departed the young couple.

“Don’t let him get to you, daddy teases those that he likes.” Sabrina said to Harvey.

“Glad that he doesn’t hate me.”

“So am I.” Sabrina said cheerfully and then gave him a playful nibble on the neck. She was, for lack of a better word, a lot more bolder than before she told him that she was a witch.

It looked like the revelation also raised some kind of personal restrain on her and how for the lack of a better word, Harvey was her boy toy from how she kept ‘playing’ with him.

 

Harvey was given a drink by a passing by warlock. A drink that Sabrina quickly took out of his hands and poured it into a nearby plant.

“Never accept a drink from someone at a witch party.” She said to him dead serious, before she smiled and continued to nibble on his throat, sending shivers down his spine.

“Sabrina, everyone’s watching.”

“Let’s give them a show then.”

“Your parents are staring right at us from the balcony.”

“Oh, the balcony! You should see the view!” Sabrina said and snapped her fingers and they teleported to one of the balconies that was not used by Sabrina’s parents.

“This is one of my favorite spots Harvey. I come here to think and be alone.”

“It’s breathtaking, I never saw the woods like this. Thank you for sharing this with me!”

“I plan to share more than this with you Harvey. The path of night and of light has many wonders. You showed me the happiness of mortal hood, now I will share with you the delights of the night. Drink this.” Sabrina said and gave him a small bottle containing a greenish liquid.

“What is it?”

“It’s for those bangs underneath your eyes. You’ve been staying up late more practicing haven’t you. This will help you rest better tonight and take away the circles beneath them.” Sabrina said and Harvey drank.

 

Immediately after he started feeling dizzy. Sabrina snapped her fingers and the next thing Harvey knew he was in her room, lying on her bed.

“W-what’s happening?”

“Looks like you are more exhausted than what I thought. The potion’s effect appears as quickly as just how tired the drinker is. Rest Harvey. Rest under my roof.” Sabrina whispered as she stroke his forehead gently.

“Brina….this…is your bed..i should go to my room.”

“No! I hate your room. Every night you go there to sleep is time away from me. This is you place, by my side. From the first piece of hair, to the last drop of blood you are mine and none shall have my bounty.” Sabrina said as she soothed Harvey until he felt his eyes closing.

As he felt slumber over take him Harvey’s last conscious thoughts was of the edifice that he saw on the balcony, the one in the forest, right before Sabrina gave him a potion.

“Wicker…wicker man…”


End file.
